The Christmas Letter
The Christmas Letter is a Mr. Men and Little Miss Christmas special episode. Plot Jack was posting his letter to Mr. Stamp but gave it to Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Forgetful skipped Mr. Stamp and gave it to Mr. Snow who went to give it to Father Christmas. Jack was sad that his letter didn't get through so Mr. Happy cheered him up. Mr. Happy took Jack to Mr. Daydream and Mr. Daydream lent them his giant bird so Jack could tell Father Christmas what he wanted for Christmas then they had breakfast with Mr. Silly in Nonsenseland where the snow is yellow. Mr. Mischief threw snowballs at Mr. Greedy and Mr. Nosey, Mr. Tall managed to duck but the last snowball hit Jack and Jack fell off the bird and arrived at Mr. Mean's house, and he asks him for directions, but Mr. Mean, in his stingy manner, charges £1859 for directions, and later Jack learns that he has held Little Miss Tiny hostage for six months so she could work for him. Late that night, Jack and Little Miss Tiny escaped. Then they met Mr. Funny who took for a ride in his shoe car. Soon Jack and Little Miss Tiny met up with Mr. Happy and the bird then the three managed to reach Father Christmas's workshop. But Santa was having a bath so later Jack told him the list then Mr. Snow reminded him of all the other things on the list. Father Christmas gave Mr. Happy, Jack and Little Miss Tiny a ride then next morning Jack woke up and found it wasn't a dream then all the Mr. Men wished Jack a merry Christmas. And Santa gave Jack his special watch that he admired. He is now very happy. Characters *Jack *Mr. Happy *Little Miss Tiny *Mr. Snow *Father Christmas *Elves *Mr. Stamp *Giant Bird *Mr. Mean *Mr. Funny *Mr. Silly *Mr. Rush *Little Miss Bossy *Mr. Muddle *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Nosey *Little Miss Naughty *Mr. Grumpy *Little Miss Brainy *Mr. Forgetful *Little Miss Splendid *Mr. Daydream *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Slow *Mr. Clumsy (cameo) *Mr. Bump (cameo) *Little Miss Giggles (cameo) *Mr. Small (cameo) *Mr. Tall (cameo) *Mr. Tickle (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox (cameo) *Little Miss Greedy (cameo) *Little Miss Careful (cameo) *Mr. Skinny (cameo) *Little Miss Late (cameo) *Little Miss Dotty (cameo) *Mr. Dizzy (cameo) *Little Miss Scatterbrain (cameo) *Mr. Nonsense (cameo) *Mr. Strong (cameo) *Mr. Sneeze (cameo) *Mr. Topsy-Turvy (cameo) *Little Miss Busy (cameo) *Little Miss Lucky (cameo) *Mr. Grumble (cameo) *Little Miss Tidy (cameo) Trivia *This is the first and only episode to have an off screen male singer in the intro. *Although some characters don't have speaking roles, the other Mr. Men and Little Misses have singing roles and the Giant Bird makes squawking noises. *Mr. Muddle posted a sandwich instead of a letter before. (Little Miss Neat's book) *This episode oddly does not have the Marina Productions logo at the end, instead it has the Flicks Films ltd and Lacey Entertainment logos. *This episode may have had an American dub, since the American voice director is credited and so is Lacey Entertainment, however no footage of that exists. Goofs *Little Miss Somersault is strangely coloured pink in her cameo. Gallery Mr. Men Christmas Letter VHS cover.jpg|VHS Cover Mr. Men Christmas Letter DVD Special Anniversary Edition.jpg|DVD Cover (40th Anniversary Edition) Mr. Men Christmas Letter DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover See Also *The Christmas Rescue External Links *Christmas Specials Wiki: The Christmas Letter Category:Cartoons Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:List of Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes